Exiled
by hart-break
Summary: The exiled, Ginny and Draco along with many other Slytherins have been exiled to the muggle world. After 16 years their names cleared, its time they returned to England and show them just what they are.
1. Exiled Prolouge

Exiled  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters... maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny, Draco, and many of the Slytherins have been exiled to the muggle community. Leaving the world where all their loved ones had turned their backs on them. The people they only trust is Serverus, Albus, and who would've thought Neville Longbottom. Now after 5 years Serverus and Neville have cleared the names of the innocents and Dark Lord is dead. The Exiled after 16 years has returned to England.  
  
Please Review!  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
** Set the year Ginny had graduated** **The day The Exiled was trailed** ** Ginny's point of view**  
  
"The court finds Virginia Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Aleria Thompson, and Isabelle Charydis all guilty for passing information to deatheaters. The evidence and the witnesses stand. The penalty will be being exiled to the muggle world," The judge's voice rang out.  
  
It seemed to me that the world had just stopped for about 10 seconds. The thoughts that ran through my head were 'I didn't do it'. It kept running through my head over and over again. I looked up to see all of our wands snapped. I felt my body shakes, and I looked up to see the horror and disgust pass through her friends and family faces.  
  
** (Draco's p.o.v)  
  
"We were framed," I kept muttering. I looked over at Gin she looked so scared. It's my fault; I shouldn't have told her I loved her. I looked over at my over friends and companions, we were all being punished for not wanting to be deatheaters. They would've killed us, but the dead bodies would be very evident.  
  
I looked up to see Lucius Malfoy sneering and grinning perfectly. I was disowned for falling and choosing Gin; I would not regret it however.  
  
** (Normal p.o.v)  
  
They were all being escorted, back to their homes to get they're clothing and what money they had. The brilliant thing of all this, all of them had reserved banks with muggle money. They had prepared for the worst, they hoped that the one's they loved understood.  
  
Ginny stood in front of her house, while the rest of them waited for her. Couple of aurors sneered at the former Slytherins; the others pitied Author Weasley for their traitorous daughter. Slowly Ginny began and walked into the house, taking deep breaths.  
  
As Ginny stepped into her house her family was there, including Harry and Hermione. Her mother was sitting in the corner sobbing, her father soothing her. He turned as she entered and stared at her. A harsh silence circulated around the room.  
  
"I have no daughter," Author Weasley had said at last.  
  
Ginny stood there not believing what she had just heard. She turned to look around the room and surveyed everyone.  
  
Fred and George refused to look at her; she could feel Bill and her favorite brother glaring at her. Why did they think that she could do such a crime? Ginny realized that at the moment her father had spoken she knew that her family had deserted her. It felt cold and shivers ran down her spine. She wouldn't feel alone though, she knew now that there was only a certain people that were truly her family. Ginny held her head high and went to her bedroom.  
  
She began to pack her things; she didn't want the pictures of her so called family. They had turned they're backs on her when she needed them the most. She threw all her clothes in a suitcase, accessories, usual needs, and a photo album of her, Draco, and her other closest friends.  
  
Percy entered her room; he gave her a long cold look.  
  
"You disgust me, you've ruined the Weasley name," Percy hissed. He slapped her next.  
  
He turned and stormed out of the room, Ginny slowly put a palm to her cheek and felt a single tear run down her cheek. She shook her head and returned to packing. Just as she had finished Ron, Hermione, and Harry came into her room.  
  
Hermione spoke first, "How could you?"  
  
With her suitcase in hand, "I didn't do it."  
  
"Ginny its Malfoy! I know it, ever since you started to date him! Look what happened now!" Ron shouted. "You could've picked Harry! He likes you!"  
  
"I don't like Harry, or for the matter I don't love him," Ginny calmly replied.  
  
Harry could only stare at her; he had liked her when she had started to go out with Malfoy. Draco had seen Ginny and chose to be with her when she was still a shy little girl, but now when she had finally grown up Harry wanted her. She lugged her suitcase with her downstairs to see her family still standing there. The 'dream team' had followed her downstairs.  
  
She turned to face her 'family', "I thought that my family would stand beside of me in this matter, but now I truly see your true colors. When the day comes and you come to ask for my forgiveness, I will scorn you like you've scorned me."  
  
With that she turned to walk outside to her true family. The ones that stuck beside each other even when Malfoy sr. had threatened them. Draco looked at her swollen cheek and glared at the Weasleys, he took the suitcase from her hand and Aleria and Isabelle draped their arms around Ginny's shoulder as tears swarm down her face.  
  
Draco looked ready to murder, but they were lead out of the wizarding world. They didn't even look back, this time they would prove themselves, even in the muggle world.  
  
****  
  
After a year in the muggle world, they had moved to America for a fresh start. Draco and Ginny had gotten married, as well as Blaise and Aleria, Marcus and Isabelle. Draco and Ginny both went into medicine, working had in university. However Draco, Blaise, and Marcus both opened a club, it was a smashing success. Aleria and Isabelle, both went to University as well. Journalism was what they had been aiming for, they had hoped for the Prophet, but now something else.  
  
**** Neville had always been a close friends of Ginny, Aleria, and Isabelle the Gryffindor and the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw girls.  
  
The irony was that it was Neville who cleared up all their names 4 years later. Severus had helped Neville and the three male Slytherins thanked him.  
  
A few years later the all the female had children. Ginny's starting from eldest to youngest were Aidan Chase Malfoy (twin), Evelyn Claire Malfoy (other twin), Randy Julian Malfoy, Mariana Charlotte Malfoy, and the littlest of the set Calandre Hope Malfoy.  
  
Blaise and Aleria had Ophelia Celia Zabini, Blake Nathaniel Zabini, and the youngest Seth Cole Zabini.  
  
Marcus and Isabelle had Dominic Xavier Flint and the little girl Cordelia Grace of the family.  
  
Severus and Neville had always been a close family friends, and also godfathers. Neville had helped with the business for the 'The Exiled' in England. So after 16 years of being exiled from England's wizarding world they were returning home and ready to stir up so excitement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco/ Ginny- Aidan and Eve- 17 years old entering their 7th year- Slytherin Randy- 14 years old- entering their 4th year- Slytherin Mary- 11 years old- entering their 1st year- Ravenclaw Cal- 5 years old  
  
Blaise/ Aleria- Blake- 17 years old entering 4th year- Slytherin  
- Ophelia- 15 years old entering 5th year- Ravenclaw Seth- 11 years old entering 1st year- Hufflepuff  
  
Marcus/ Bella- Dom- 13 years old entering 3rd year- Ravenclaw Delia- 11 years old entering 1st year- Slytherin  
  
Neville/ Luna- Dawn Emma Longbottom 16 years old entering 6th year- Gryffindor Alexander Gavin Longbottom 12 years old entering 2nd year- Hufflepuff  
  
Ron/ Hermione- Shirley Lucetta Weasley 16 years old entering 6th year- Gryffindor Amy Lysanda Weasley 14 years old entering 4th year- Gryffindor Brittany Heidi Weasley 12 years old entering 2nd year- Ravenclaw Harry single  
  
Bill/ Fleur- Megan Rose Weasley 13 years old entering third year- Hufflepuff  
  
Charlie single  
  
Percy/ Penelope- Rowena Raven Weasley 17 years old entering 7th year- Ravenclaw  
  
Fred/ Alicia- Vanessa Brandy Weasley 13 years old entering 3rd year- Gryffindor Tommy John Weasley 11 years old entering 1st year- Gryffindor  
  
George/ Katie- Eric Will Weasley (twin) 15 years old entering 5th year- Gryffindor David Bill (other twin) 15 years old entering 5th year- Gryffindor 


	2. Exiled chapter 1 There Back

Exiled ~ Chapter 1- There Back  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters. maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny, Draco, and many of the Slytherins have been exiled to the muggle community. Leaving the world where all their loved ones had turned their backs on them. The people they only trust is Severus, Albus, and who would've thought Neville Longbottom. Now after 5 years Severus and Neville have cleared the names of the innocents and Dark Lord is dead. The Exiled after 16 years has returned to England.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Daphila- Thanks Jami loved the review. Don't worry Percy will get his just dessert.  
  
Makalani Astral - thanks for reviewing!  
  
Little Lost one- umm, I should've written that a bit better. But all their kids are going to the magical school in America and now are transferring to Hogwarts. There jobs well they worked as muggles at first then finally they went back to the wizarding world for jobs, so you know a mixture. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Char3- Thanks for reviewing! Magical school, its all explained in this chapter.  
  
SamiJo- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Teresaangel- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gin?" Draco called out as he walked into the master bedroom.  
  
He gazed around the room, smiling slightly. This was Malfoy Manor and they had finally finished moving into their new home. Years ago the aurors had raided the manor when the Dark Lord had fallen and his loyal servers like Lucius Malfoy were all sent to the sentence a Dementor's Kiss.  
  
Allowing Draco to inherit the family fortune. When they had first moved in, Ginny had insisted that the whole manor be redecorated. He grinned, now the manor was so much more lively and homey.  
  
He found Ginny sitting on the windowsill, that was near their bed. He walked quietly towards her, hoping not to disturb her from her deep thought.  
  
Ginny all the sudden felt warm arms wrap around her, and a kiss on her neck then her cheek. She knew it was Draco, he would always greet her with a kiss on her neck then cheek.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny turned to look at him and snuggled her head into his neck. He lifted Ginny up so he was sitting on the windowsill and her in his lap. He looked down on his wife she was so beautiful. At the age of 33 years his wife looked like she was still 17 years old as did Draco, they were still very much in love. He began to lazily stroke her hair and gripping an arm around her petite waist.  
  
Ginny looked up at him; "Do you remember when Aidan and Eve was born?"  
  
"Yes, you broke my hand when you had finally pushed Aidan out and had to start pushing again for Eve. I held them both with a broken hand, but I could only remember both of their grey eyes starring at me. I was so happy. Then Randy, Mariana, and Calandre cam along," Draco whispered softly.  
  
Looking at their children now Ginny smiled. Aidan and Eve had been an exact replica of Draco. Both with sliver-grey eyes and soft blonde hair, they looked exactly like him but they had smiled a lot more which Ginny was quite thankful for. When they first had smirked the 'Malfoy smirk' Draco had taken so many pictures, he had never been so proud.  
  
Next Randy had Ginny's auburn- red hair and Draco's sliver-grey eyes. Randy was tall for his age and like any male Malfoy sneered a lot. His attitude reminds both parents of the young Draco Malfoy, except that Randy had a compassion and love in him when he wished to show it. Ginny had been proud of Randy when his first pet had died and had insisted on a proper funeral.  
  
Mariana had Draco's soft blonde hair and also Ginny's pale blue eyes. Mariana reminded Ginny a lot of herself. When she was a child Ginny had loved to read and read. Mariana seemed to be the book-smart in the family. It pleased Draco that Mariana had read her first small story to him when she was about 5 years old.  
  
Calandre the smallest of the family had strawberry blonde hair and slivery- blue eyes. She was so adorable and could please anyone with her little pouty lip for anything. It was quite had for anyone in the family to say no, when her eyes started to well up with tears. Ginny had always teased Draco how the little rascal had Draco wound up nicely around her small little fingers.  
  
"Do you think that the kids blame me for moving them from Salem and transferring them to Hogwarts? Or for the matter from America to England? I'm a horrible mother, forcing them to leave a place they've known for years," Ginny asked.  
  
Her eyes began to shimmer with tears, and Draco was ready to sprint up and run for his kids to tell her that it was okay. He was about to begin, but his little troopers began to march into the room.  
  
Aidan was the first to break the silence, "Sorry for interrupting and eavesdropping, but our little strawberry here wanted to kiss you guys goodnight. Look mum, you've always done stuff for us, putting us first. So were all willing to do this move for you."  
  
Aidan handed Calandre into Ginny's lap and her little grayish- blue eyes looked up, "Mommy are you crying?"  
  
Ginny shook her head and kissed the girl on the cheek.  
  
"Yea mum, it's not like were all alone. The Zabini's and the Flint's are here too, and I know that you guys think that you rather not hide away forever in England," Eve added.  
  
Mary and Randy both nodded, their mother had always wanted to move back and show her family that she had chosen right. Choosing her family and they knew their mother would do anything for them in return. Randy walked over to Ginny and kissed her cheek and whispering, "I love you mum."  
  
He tugged on Marina's hand and they both left the room, while the twins smiled and kissed their mother on her cheek, and Eve kissed her father on the cheek to go to sleep.  
  
"Calandre can stay with us," Draco stated. He smiled as the twins left.  
  
Ginny smiled wistfully, "I love them so much." She starred down at the little strawberry yawning so adorably. Ginny got off of Draco and took Calandre in her arms and walked over to her bed tucking her in. Ginny and Draco got into next to her, his arm snaking around Ginny's waist and murmuring a goodnight, and they both fell quietly asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Next morning)  
  
"Well now that we all done with the matter of enrolling them into Hogwarts and getting them sorted. At least Headmistress McGonagall, gave their lists for things 2 weeks earlier than they usually do," Aleria said.  
  
Marcus Flint grinned, "At least none of our children got sorted into wimpy Gryffindor."  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Ginny said, throwing a biscuit she was buttering.  
  
The Flint's, Zabini's, Malfoy's, Neville, and Severus had gathered at the Malfoy manor for morning tea. Just yesterday they had taken their children to Professor McGonagall and they had been sorted. Ginny was slightly put out that none of her children were in Gryffindor, she had really hoped for it.  
  
Everyone at the table sniggered, as they watched the fast biscuit hit Marcus in the head. Ginny was a chaser for the Gryffindor team when Potter had joined back she was really good. Marcus grabbed the biscuit and began to butter it and handed it back to her. Ginny gratefully took it back and winked at Marcus.  
  
After settling the matters in America, Draco had transferred and now was the top healer of St. Mungo's. His position lead him to be the head chief in power, even though Draco had taken up muggle healing he went back to University of Toadstool to finish his learning in magical healing. Ginny had started to write herself, she had published a book. Aleria and Bella had decided to open a nice little coffee shop near Diagon Alley, called Sunshine Café. While Marcus and Blaise had opened another club in London central.  
  
"Why don't we take the little ones to Diagon alley for them to get their things and for them to sight see?" Neville suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in an agreement; Ginny walked over to the window and watched the kids outside play Quidditch. Blaise and Severus walked over to her, "The lots got talent, will finally beat Gryffindor for once," Severus commented.  
  
Both Blaise and Ginny grinned, watching them play. Aidan, Eve, Randy, Seth had natural talent like their parents to play chasers, while Mariana and Delia made excellent keepers, the talented seekers were Ophelia, and finally the beaters were Dom and Blake. They watched as the 10 children swooped around and tried to steal the Quaffle from each other. They didn't release the Bludgers, since there were little children on the field (mainly Calandre)  
  
Calandre sat on the sidelines cheering madly for her older siblings. Aidan swooped down and pulled her onto his broom. She was grinning madly and let out giggles as Aidan did loops with her sitting in his lap.  
  
"Alright you 10 trouble makers, we going out to buy your school things so get down here to clean up and get dressed!" Bella shouted as she marched outside with her hands on her hips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have all the things and other things as well for school, so I suppose you all can go wander off. You have enough money, and don't forget that the older ones take care of the younger ones. I must state that none and NONE of you are to wander to Knockturn Alley or The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, or else we all will fry your butts to the moon," Bella warned.  
  
As all 12 teenagers and children nodded their heads. The Longbottom's had joined with them, Luna hugged everyone and started her rambling of England and what they've missed. Everyone had gathered around in a nice little café shop, the kids wanted to go sight see. The kids began to split-up; Eve, Ophelia, and Dawn went to start looking at other robes. Mary, Delia, Seth, and Alex went to the next table for ice cream and later go look at the pet shop. Finally Aidan with Calandre hand in hand, Randy, Dom, and Blake came with them to go look into the Quidditch shop.  
  
~~~~~ (Quidditch shop)  
  
Calandre had wandered off on her own in the store she accidentally bumped into a man with black jet hair and emerald green eyes. He knelt down in front of the little girl.  
  
"Hi are you lost?" He asked  
  
The man sounded strange with his funny way of talking in Calandre's mind. Then again so did Uncle Sev and Uncle Nev. Calandre shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you, my names Harry Potter," He smiled.  
  
Calandre's eyes narrowed, she knew that a Pot person made her mommy cry and daddy would rant about him and a 'dream team'. She was really relieved when her big brother Randy found her; she stuck out her arms. He swept her in a big hugged.  
  
"Kiddo, don't scare us. Don't wander off again," Randy whispered in her hair.  
  
Calandre whispered back, "Big brother that's Potter."  
  
Immediately Randy set Calandre down and took her hand in his. He glared at the man. He stood up and brushed his robes. He starred at the boy he looked really familiar.  
  
"Hi, I guess she belongs to you." Harry stated.  
  
Randy glared at him; "Well I finally have the honor of the Great Harry Pot- head."  
  
Harry's eyebrows immediately shot up; there was only one person that called him that. Malfoy.  
  
"You related to Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
The little girl began to sob; Harry's eyebrow's immediately shot up. He didn't actually want to make the girl cry. Another person appeared it was Aidan. His eyes shot to Harry and they narrowed, he then bent down to Calandre. He whispered some words to her and smiled. He took her in his arms and put a hand on Randy's shoulder.  
  
Harry was in a predicament; the teenager that just arrived looked exactly like Malfoy. He looked like the oldest of them.  
  
"Aidan? Randy?" A male voice carried out it was Neville.  
  
Harry looked up, "Neville, what are you dong here?'  
  
"Hello Harry, We'll be on my way now." Neville said motioning the children out.  
  
Harry caught his arm, "Wait who are they?"  
  
"Uncle Neville, we should really introduce ourselves properly." Randy drawled.  
  
"Uncle?" Harry asked "I'm Aidan, this is Randy and little Calandre here. Were all Malfoy," Aidan's lip curved into a thin cold smile. 


	3. Exiled chapter 2 Goldfishes

Exiled ~ Chapter 2- Goldfishes  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters. maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny, Draco, and many of the Slytherins have been exiled to the muggle community. Leaving the world where all their loved ones had turned their backs on them. The people they only trust is Severus, Albus, and who would've thought Neville Longbottom. Now after 5 years Severus and Neville have cleared the names of the innocents and Dark Lord is dead. The Exiled after 16 years has returned to England.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Daphila- Thanks Jami for the idea, owe ya one! = )  
  
little-lost-one- Thanks for the review!  
  
PossesedRoguey- not yet, but when they do you'll see. Thanks for the review.  
  
Kyma- thanks for the review!  
  
Alexandria2- thanks for the review. Lol, I love the whole notion of Calandre. Just you wait. She's one of my favorite characters that I've created.  
  
Makalani Astral- I tried to spread the traits around and the looks. Personally Calandre is the child that looks like both of them and acts like both of them. Randy is more like his father in attitude, the twins are more like their mother but a bit like their father and Mary is the quiet one.  
  
-Neca- thanks for the review!  
  
-teresaangel- thanks for the review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's eyes popped out in horror, a Malfoy! No wait not just one Malfoy, but three of them standing there!  
  
A stern voice cut though the harsh atmosphere, "Aidan? Randy? Cal? Uncle Neville? Were all waiting for you lot, did you get lost through the isles?"  
  
A snicker broke out beside of the female voice. Soon two females found what they were looking for.  
  
"Aidan, Randy, Uncle Neville, mum's gonna throw a fit. Aunt Luna driving mum insane," Mary informed them.  
  
Eve gracefully walked to her brother's side, she smirked instantly at the sight of the man. Even Mary glared at the man.  
  
Harry nearly gagged, there were five Malfoy children running around in England. The horrors they could cause!  
  
"Let's go now," Neville commanded.  
  
The Malfoy's gave Harry snide smirk and left with their uncle. Harry could only stand there and watch their backs disappear into the crowds. Forgetting that Randy Malfoy had looked so close to Ginny Weasley.  
  
~~~~~~~ "Explain yourselves this instant," Ginny growled.  
  
She loomed over the 5 bodies like a hawk.  
  
Calandre pouted, "But mummy, this really bad bad man was talking to us."  
  
Draco turned to them, "What man?"  
  
Everyone had returned home, Ginny was furious that they were late. They had finally arrived home when Ginny turned around and no matter how much taller they were to their petite mother she had a way of making them feel small. Draco was smart enough to go sit on the couch while his little wife ranted.  
  
"Harry Bloody Potter," Aidan answered.  
  
Ginny stopped and looked at her children. She began to stumble and Draco caught her. Draco led her to sit down.  
  
"You lot can go now," Draco said quietly.  
  
The children marched out of the room, shooting worried looks towards their mother. Calandre kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out of the room. Draco smiled and knelt down in front of Ginny.  
  
"You know we were going to encounter them," Draco stated.  
  
He brushed a few strands of hair away from Ginny's face, and she smiled. He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Ginny responded, " I know, but still."  
  
Draco smiled and smirked at her, "Oh please stop doing the self pity thing. Come on, where's the fiery Gin I love?"  
  
"Fine fine, no self pity. I just don't understand why they think that I should just return home. Do you remember that stupid letter they had sent when they announced that we were all innocent? Saying that I should come home because they missed me. I know that all the children know what happened that day, and I'm glad they're taking my side. Its like they totally forgot what happened that day! It makes me so mad, you know what. I'm going to show them just who the Malfoy's really are. How about we show them that the Malfoy's are back in style?" Ginny grinned.  
  
Draco laughed, it was only his Virginia that had these ways of thinking.  
  
"Yes, a charity ball. In favor of the poor orphanage and to celebrate the wonderful work of the hospital. Inviting all the important wizarding families," Ginny smirked, mirroring one of Draco's own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter decided it was best to go see Ron and Hermione Weasley about what he had just saw. He apparted to the front door and knocked.  
  
"Uncle Harry!" Amy and Brittany Weasley shouted.  
  
"Hey kiddo's, where's your mum and dad?" Harry asked.  
  
They pointed to the kitchen as Harry walked in, he spotted Hermione making dinner while Ron trying to 'help'.  
  
"Harry, want to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "You won't believe what I just saw. Five Malfoy children living right here."  
  
Ron and Hermione both looked up when Harry had just finished his sentence.  
  
"Malfoy's children? Malfoy is here?" Ron demanded.  
  
Harry nodded, "Five of them."  
  
The only look that passed through Ron and Hermione was gaping, looking like a big gold goldfish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Draco stood in their bedroom with Draco's arm's around her waist and her arm's around his neck.  
  
"So everything is set for tomorrow. Everyone is coming, especially all of the Weasley Clan," Ginny commented, 'I have everything done I think, I should go check on it again."  
  
Ginny turned to go, but Draco didn't want to let her go.  
  
"Virginia, It's fine," Draco said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Ginny smiled. When Draco was annoyed or mad at her it was Virginia, when he was happy about something it was Gin or dear wife, and just normally it was Ginny.  
  
He leaned in and started to kiss her until a knock came, he broke off groaning. He let go of Ginny and went to the door. The door opened as he crossed the room, a small little strawberry head bounced in.  
  
She grinned, "Mummy, Daddy? For the night ting tomarow is big brothers and big sisters going?"  
  
Draco picked up his baby girl and smiled. Ginny looked at the scene and grabbed the camera off from the table and took the picture. Once the flash went off they both had groaned and Calandre giggled.  
  
"Yes, so tomorrow is the day and your mother allow with some other people are taking you shopping." Draco told her, "Don't forget to tell your brothers and sisters that they have to keep anything that flies in the owlery and the other pets in their rooms."  
  
In the Malfoy household everyone had their own owl or eagle. The Malfoy's were known to train eagles, and Draco had taught everyone the art of it. Aidan had a pet Puffskin that he had gotten for his birthday when turning 15; Eve has a pet raven named Harp given to her as a present for Christmas. Randy has a pet lizard Moke given to him by his mother, as a responsibility thing, Mary had gotten for her most recent birthday a pet small orange cat named Orange. Finally little Calandre had been given a pet Jobberknoll, and Ginny has a small black kitten named Shadow.  
  
Calandre nodded and pulled down to be put back on the ground; Draco put her back on the floor lightly and watched her scurry out of the room. He turned back to see Ginny smiling at him sitting on the bed. He went to her put an arm over her shoulder and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny flooed into Zabini's Manor and kept her hand firmly covering her eyes. "Are you decent?" she hollered. She had flooed herself to the one of the main bedrooms.  
  
"What happens if the answer is no?" Blaise responded as he walked into bedroom.  
  
"I whip out a camera, beat a hasty retreat and give the photos to the Prophet to get paid to find Blaise Zabini in a predicament situation," Ginny replied with a grin.  
  
Blaise laughed and hugged her; "The ladies are almost ready to go shopping. Why couldn't you all meet at your Manor?"  
  
"Because Draco is the one planning this, and besides he said I needed to relax," Ginny replied, "And then were all going to drive up to the Manor because the kids want to go into London next day."  
  
Blaise nodded and then all the ladies came and Aleria kissed him goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Fred, Alicia, George, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Harry and the kids that came were Shirley, Rowena, Eric, and David had arrived at this manor. Arthur and Molly had stayed at the Burrow taking care of the younger children.  
  
This was a charity fund staged at a manor and all the important families were invited. It was a formal dressing, muggle or robes of choosing. They didn't know who hosted the party, but it was a big event and it was only polite to come. They had arrived at the manor early, with most of them apparting while the kids had flooed and walked a bit to meet up with their parents.  
  
They noticed when they had arrived that the manor was mixed with muggle and wizarding settings. There was a driveway, swimming pool, owlery, gnomes, and other things as well.  
  
They were about to go in when a white convertible was speeding up into the driveway. It stopped right in front of them and Ginny Weasley came out of the car. Calandre hopped out from the other side, they had just finished shopping in the muggle London.  
  
All the Weasley's stood there with eyes popping out. Ginny was on her cell phone and had just ended her conversation.  
  
Behind them more cars arrived, they looked all very expensive and out came out of their cars the gang of Slytherins. All sneering and grinning at the delightful scene in front of them.  
  
Bill was the first one to speak, "Ginny?" 


	4. Exiled Chapter 3 Welcome to Malfoy Manor

Exiled ~ Chapter 3- Welcome to Malfoy Manor  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters. maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny, Draco, and many of the Slytherins have been exiled to the muggle community. Leaving the world where all their loved ones had turned their backs on them. The people they only trust is Severus, Albus, and who would've thought Neville Longbottom. Now after 5 years Severus and Neville have cleared the names of the innocents and Dark Lord is dead. The Exiled after 16 years has returned to England.  
  
Please Review!  
  
MerlinHalliwell - thanks for reviewing!  
  
Char3- 16 years seems like a good number because then they had 5 years in the muggle world so then they had to go back to school for some. You know Draco magical medical school, then well let the kids become of a good enough age to return. Plus there is also the fact that they wanted to make sure that they could return to England with things to prove that they aren't just nothings. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kyma- thanks for the awesome review!  
  
Lady Slone of Snow Mt- thanks for the review!  
  
ennui deMorte- thanks for the review!  
  
starrgazer1- thanks for reviewing!  
  
PossesedRoguey - thanks for the review!  
  
xi-swt-tearz-ix- thanks for the review!  
  
little-lost-one- thank you for reviewing!  
  
BeBe-Cheung- wow crystal I didn't expect a lecture ;) lol. I mean I won't get lazy and I won't use thing too much. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story  
  
butterfly kisses3- Thanks Patience for the review!  
  
Alexandria2 - Oh wow, awesome review. I love your review. *sobs* anyway I'll try with the longer chapters, but I guess it all depends on my moods.  
  
Makalani Astral- thanks for the info and the review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny grinned, "Welcome to Malfoy manor." Inside Ginny was shaking and quivering. This was her family that she was supposed to depend on, yet they had abandon when she needed to lean on them the most.  
  
Aleria and Isabella noticed Ginny's nervous state even if her 'family' didn't. They quickly fled to her side while their kids got out of the cars with their fathers.  
  
"Come on Ginny, Draco wants you to hurry after all we don't want the hostess to be late for her own party," Aleria stated.  
  
Before anybody could say anything, Ginny was swept inside. Blaise grinned, "Come kids inside, you as well Weasels and Potty."  
  
Blaise marched everyone into the manor like soldiers, the Weasley's and Harry had no choice but to follow. When they entered the manor, your could see that the room was decorated muggle, wizard, or both.  
  
"That was Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
The Weasley's and Harry found themselves seated at a table in the ballroom. It was lit with candles, which floated around the room. The band playing soft music in the background, and people gathering around to talk. The dancing floor was elegantly tiled and slowly lovers and friends filled the dance floor. Swaying delicately to the music. There were maids instead of house elves. In total everything was exquisite and polished.  
  
Everyone nodded, "Why hasn't she contacted any one of us?" Angela asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged, they had just saw her. The one where everyone missed and here she was in England all this times.  
  
Harry sat there in his chair, there was Ginny. The girl that he didn't stop thinking about since her trail. He was really in love with her; he didn't know when he fell for her yet there in his heart was a longing. Around him an argument heated up about Ginny.  
  
Around them candles floated to the main stage as things dimmed. Draco and Ginny stood up on the stage. He had an arm around her waist, both smiling happily contently. Harry felt a great hatred for Draco that seems to rage as he saw him again.  
  
"Welcome to our charity ball for the orphanage, hosted by the Malfoys. Thank you for donating to the table at the front here, any amount is welcome. So please enjoy yourselves and lets this party get started", Ginny smiled.  
  
You could hear her mixed accent now, a bit of American and British.  
  
She walked down the stage with Draco whispering in her ear and she grinned, Harry watched every single move.  
  
After the huge debate Ron and Percy decided that they'd go confront Ginny. Wanting to know why she hadn't come to them after finding her innocence.  
  
They stalked up to the table where Draco was sitting with Ginny and him having his arms around her. Before they could reach them a pair of teenagers intercepted them. One who looked so close to Draco Malfoy it looked scary and the other was one that looked like Ginny.  
  
"Now, Now, Now, we haven't had the pleasure of introducing ourselves. I'm Aidan Malfoy and this is my little brother Randy Malfoy. By the looks of things your Ronald Weasley and this must be Percy Weasley by the geek of glasses you wear," Aidan snickered.  
  
Ron and Percy's eyes flared. Before they could retort to that comment Aidan's fist came in contact with Percy's nose. He stumbled as Ron caught him, the people around them were in shock.  
  
Aidan cradled his hand; he had punched him HARD. "That is for my mother, no body touches her and gets away with it."  
  
Percy held his nose as blood poured out. Weasley's and Harry had saw the whole exchange and rushed to his side.  
  
Ron growled, "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
Randy sneered, "HE slapped our mother years ago, this won't go unjustified."  
  
"You little brats," Fred growled.  
  
"We were only justifying an action that should've returned," Aidan shrugged.  
  
David walked by rolling up his sleeves and getting ready to punch Aidan back, until a voice cut through the sour air.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Ginny demanded.  
  
Beside of her stood Draco and behind of him were Marcus and Blaise.  
  
Noticing Percy's bleeding nose, Marcus, Blaise, and Draco laughed. Draco patting on Aidan's and Randy's back while Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mum, its only right he got back what he got when he slapped you. I'm sure dad would've done it, but I beat him to it," Aidan grinned.  
  
"Enough, Aidan and Randy go with these men that seem that they can't get a hold of themselves to the table. Mr. Weasley's I apologize for their behavior," Ginny spun around to walk away.  
  
Ron snaked his arm out and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing! Were family, why are you avoiding us?"  
  
Ginny yanked her hand from Ron's grasp, "What is wrong with me! What are your talking about. The last time I saw all of you, you all called me traitor. He slapped me," Ginny jerked her finger towards Percy who was clutching his nose while Penelope consoled him.  
  
"Arthur Weasley disowned me, and finally when my name was cleared up by Neville and Severus. Not by family, you all turned your backs on me when I needed you the most, so don't think that when you open your arms for me to run into, I am not going to crawl back. I have a wonderful family, a husband that I love and adore who returns these feelings back towards me, and I had friends that stuck by my side."  
  
Ginny was shaking with fury and her breaths were short. How could they do this to her after so many years. Aidan and Randy came to her side and escorted her to her room, where them and their sisters would come and spend the night with her.  
  
They had never seen their mum so upset, Eve, Mary, and Calandre joined them halfway across the ballroom and disappeared into the dark.  
  
The Weasley's and Harry stood their shock with Draco looking coldly at them.  
  
Marcus stood up on the stage, "I apologize for this little scene, you know how it is. These parties are just meant to be a bit spontaneous."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to what they were doing. The Weasley's decided it was best for them to leave before Malfoy punched them again seeing that he was looking livid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny lay on her bed with Calandre on her stomach; Eve, Mary, Aidan, and Randy were in on the bed with her. She smiled softly, it was a huge bed and it was nice to have it filled with people.  
  
Draco entered the room as the charity had finally ended being a huge success and all. He smiled softly at the scene before him, He walked over to the bed and lay down beside of Mary, who crawled on his stomach and fell asleep. Everyone felt content.  
  
Nothing was needed to be said and Ginny felt more relieved of finally saying what she had wanted to say for years she also felt better. To have her entire family surround her, and no matter how old they were they all bunked into the same bed with her.  
  
Draco laid on his back absentmindedly stroking her soft blonde hair. He kept running the words about Ginny had said, about their family.  
  
She was so happy and content with them, he had worried that when they had returned to England she might have gone back to her so called family and push him away just to please them.  
  
He loved her it was that simple he loved her so much that it made him melt inside, and hearing her words tonight made him happy. However seeing her sad hurt him too, making his heart wench.  
  
He turned to see that Aidan was on the end of the bed with Eve beside of him. He smiled the twins were really something, and Randy as well. Always ready to stick up for their mum no matter what.  
  
Even when Ginny and he had an argument they would be the peacemakers. He looked down at Mary, she was always quiet, but she was watchful. He turned his head to see Randy at the end of the bed beside of Gin. He was a good kid, though he was gruff on the outside.  
  
Finally Calandre always so happy and innocent, she reminded him a lot about Ginny. He looked at his wife and smile wolfishly. She was so beautiful and she always had this glow around, it was a perfect family moment.  
  
He slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling with pure happiness.  
  
Aidan turned to see his siblings and parents; he knew his mother and father worked hard for them to have all of this. He knew that everyone else wanted to do this for their mum as well.  
  
They knew that this was a needle that kept pricking at her heart, this was for her.  
  
Soon sleep over took all of them, and on all their faces was a smile of peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (The Burrow)  
  
They were having a Weasley family meeting, about Ginny. Arthur and Molly absorbed the new about her; they all seem to hung their heads in shame. Harry sat there swirling his spoon in his teacup.  
  
The kids peeked in and say the grief that their parents radiated. They knew about their Aunt Ginny, and the older ones understood their Aunt Ginny's side now. They finally figured out what pain they had caused her.  
  
Harry sat there; it was theirs and his mistake. To give up on her, and to not trust her. He loved her yet how could he not trust her then.  
  
"Perhaps then we should go to her and apologize," Molly suggested.  
  
Charlie shook his head, "I don't think she wants an apology. I think she wants to understand how could her family could do that to her." Everyone nodded in agreement. The air seemed to hang with guilt and memories of sorrow.  
  
"Did you see all her children," Katie smiled.  
  
They all smiled softly and Arthur asked, "What do they look like?"  
  
"From what we watched at the table, Aidan Malfoy and a girl that looked just like him. Twins we think," George and Fred grinned, "looked exactly like Malfoy or er.. Draco. Randy Malfoy looks just like Ginny, though I believe from the scene he like Draco," Hermione snorted.  
  
"There were also two girls, one that had soft blonde hair and Ginny's eyes sitting with Zabini's and Flint's kids and chattering. The other one was a little one that stuck by Draco's side. She had strawberry-blonde hair and slivery blue eyes. She was so adorable, and I saw that when she pouted for a bit of cake Draco caved in," Bill added.  
  
Molly smiled fondly, so many children from her daughter. They all missed Ginny; she was always the baby of the family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Charlie and Harry at Charlie and Harry's shared flat)  
  
"You still like her don't you?" Charlie asked.  
  
Harry dumbly nodded; both sighed in union to this confession.  
  
Charlie spoke, "From what I gathered at Malfoy Manor she's really happy. Draco treats her like a queen and her kids stuck up for her. Aidan has one heck of a punch. Did you know Percy slapped Gin?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Don't ruin it for her, we've harmed in more than one ways Harry," with that Charlie strode off to bed.  
  
His words kept echoing in his mind, he shouldn't do anything that would bring Ginny more pain. He nodded at that final ultimatum and he went to bed. 


	5. Exiled Chapter 4 Pain

Exiled ~ Chapter 4 - Pain  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters. maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny, Draco, and many of the Slytherins have been exiled to the muggle community. Leaving the world where all their loved ones had turned their backs on them. The people they only trust is Severus, Albus, and who would've thought Neville Longbottom. Now after 5 years Severus and Neville have cleared the names of the innocents and Dark Lord is dead. The Exiled after 16 years has returned to England.  
  
Please Review!  
  
SickGirl42- thanks for the awesome review! They do also have the moments, where Draco and Ginny fight or the kids. Thanks for the earlier review, as well, yea I loved that part as well. Thanks Crystal.  
  
daintress - I want to write Ginny with a lot of class, but well you know. (  
  
Kyma- thanks for the idea, school is starting soon, so we'll see! Lol  
  
Ambrose- man I'm blushing, that's an awesome review. Thanks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny glanced wistfully at her engagement ring and smiled softly at the memory of it.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ginny was standing on the park in New York City, Manhattan. Draco was late, and she was going to put him in the 'doghouse' for this. They lived in the same house and room, but Ginny wanted to wait till her wedding day. It was the third time that he was late and he knew that promptness was very important to her.  
  
She saw a white blonde streak rushing towards her, "Sorry love, I---''  
  
"You're late for the third time Draco," Ginny snapped and turned her back towards him with her arms crossed.  
  
He sighed but grinned, he came around her back and hugged by pulling her by the waist towards him. "I'm sorry but I was running to get something, I have something for you," he whispered in her ear. Hoping that she wouldn't still be mad at him.  
  
She sighed in return and turned back towards him. She had a smile on her face that made his smirk turn into a smile itself. "So when do I get my present?"  
  
She now noticed that his hand was behind of his back and that when he took it out it was two white tiger lilies, her favorite flower.  
  
"Draco, what's the occasion?" Ginny said softly.  
  
Draco grinned, "No occasion at all, can't I give presents to the woman I love?"  
  
"You never give me things unless you've done something wrong or your going to do something wrong. So what is it? You're breaking up with me aren't you or you've cheated on me with that bimbo of a blonde that likes to blow you kisses when she thinks I'm not looking?" Ginny demanded.  
  
Draco laughed; he wanted this moment to be perfect. This was the spot that they had come to for their first date since they moved here. But it seemed that fate was against them. It rained heavily.  
  
Ginny made a move to leave for shelter, but Draco caught her waist. She frowned. "Draco were going to get sick!" Ginny yelled through the thunder.  
  
"Stop! I wanted this to be perfect, I'm sorry," Draco shouted back. He was really mad, at the rain that is.  
  
"Want what to be perfect? Draco were going to get flu!" Ginny made a move to leave but Draco held her firmly. He pulled her close to his chest. She looked at him, eyes wide. Then she realized this she slowly smiled.  
  
"Marry me," Draco whispered into her ear as lightening split through the sky.  
  
Ginny's smile faded and growled, "That's it? No knee on the ground? No wooing me to the next century to remember this? I'm disappointed."  
  
Draco sighed and rolled hid eyes; he went on one knee. "Virginia, you are the light of my life and I wouldn't be here if not for you. You showed me things that I never thought existed. I never did believe that in love and friendship, it was all you. And no I didn't cheat on you, you have a fowl temper and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it. So there, am I done my 'wooing'? Because I want to kiss you."  
  
Ginny laughed and swooped down giving him a passionate kiss, she looked at the diamond ring on her finger and knew that things were perfect as they were.  
  
After that day, both Ginny and Draco were sick in bed. The words kept floating in her mind, 'Told you so'.  
  
"I don wan choo to say it," Draco sneezed.  
  
"Why not, chur fault," Ginny coughed.  
  
He passed her a hot mug of tea; they were sharing the same bed for warmth. "Stile dun wan choo to say it," Draco sneezed again.  
  
Ginny grumbled putting the mug on the tables stand next to her. She promptly fell asleep, but with a brilliant smile on her face. Draco smiled softly watching his beautiful fiancée; he pulled the covers over them with an arm stretched across her found her waist.  
  
"Lub choo," Draco mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
Ginny responded by snuggling deeper to him.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
It was interrupted when their maid Donna came into the room, Donna was with them since they had moved to America. She didn't have any family left and they had welcomed her into their little family. "Virginia dear, there is a group of people at the door. Lots of redheads and some others," She smiled.  
  
Ginny's head shot up; red heads could only mean the Weasley's. "Thank you Donna, where are they?"  
  
Draco wasn't here he was at work. She sighed. "They're in the main dining room," Donna responded.  
  
Donna noticed the frown line that appeared she decided that she get Aidan when Ginny left the room. Ginny got up and made her way down to the room.  
  
Molly, Arthur, the six boys, wives, and Harry sat in the main dining room sipping on tea. She entered the room taking the head seat. Everyone glanced and watched her as she gracefully sat down. Donna came in with a cup of tea for her too, and Ginny smiled and said thanks to her. There was a very uncomfortable silence in the room.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat, "How may I help you all today?"  
  
Everyone shifted and Harry coughed, "Well were here is because, well its like this."  
  
He didn't finish; no one knew how to say it. Ginny sat in her spot looking bored and annoyed. It was like this for a long time till the kids came in. Percy instinctively went to rub his nose that looked a bit crooked now. Calandre went to her mama's lap and Ginny picked her up and cradled her daughter to her. The kids began to sit near Ginny, while Aidan stood beside of his mother looking and reminding them all that he was Aidan Malfoy son of Draco Malfoy.  
  
His sneer quite apparent and leaned next to the chair where his mother sat. "Well welcome," Aidan said sarcastically.  
  
Anyone could see that the Malfoy family was really close together, their children loyal to their mother and very protective of her, and she the same to them.  
  
"Er. were here to speak to your mother," Fred said.  
  
Randy sneered, "Course you can, while were here that is."  
  
Molly and Arthur's eyebrow's shot up. Yes they both concluded that they were very possessive of their mother. They muttered something saying their children were like their father.  
  
Everyone began to argue at that moment, Harry kept watching Ginny. She was so pretty.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Ginny cried out.  
  
Everyone ceased talking at once, they turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"If you came here to argue with each other then I suggest you leave. Now if not, please finish talking or at least finish your sentence," Ginny commanded.  
  
Everyone's head cocked to the side, Ginny had a really superior voice. Not even her kids had heard that voice in a while. Considering they haven't been in trouble for a while now, they had forgotten how much that voice had the power of command and control.  
  
Bill sighed, "We want to apologize, we were wrong."  
  
Everyone nodded. A 'pop' sounded in the main entrance. Later followed a sound, "Gin! Where are you?"  
  
"In the main dining room," Ginny called back.  
  
He entered the room and noticed the gathering, he went over and bent down and kissed his wife on the cheek. He straightened himself; "I have something for you, but later seeing that we have company."  
  
Ginny laughed and nodded, Draco glanced around noticing that Aidan and Randy were ready to get up and take a beater's club to whack some heads obviously because Gin was sitting there uncomfortably. Eve and Mary stood up deciding that it was best for the grown-ups to talk. Eve grabbed both Aidan and Randy by the arm and dragged them out. Mary quietly went over and picked up Calandre. They left the room with Ginny frowning at them. Draco squeezed her hand in reassurance.  
  
"So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, what can we do to help you?" Draco asked politely.  
  
It was odd to find that Draco had changed, he seemed. softer. Ginny had witness these changes, to her he grew up and learned to understand the world around him. He learned the hardships of working for money and for their relationship and the happiness of living simple life and having and learning from his children.  
  
Molly answered, "We wanted Ginny to come home, or I mean to come to the Harry's birthday party on July 31st. Just for some close people you understand, and we were hoping that the entire family could come."  
  
Ginny was about to say no, but Draco started to talk before her, "Of course we are delighted that you invited us and yes we will come."  
  
Ginny turned her head sharply to Draco about to argue but the look in her eye made her sigh and nod along.  
  
"Ginny we are sorry, we are a failure to you as your family," Ron spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Ginny sat there breathing deeply trying to understand the situation.  
  
"If that is all Donna will escort you to a floo network or outside now please excuse us," Draco replied.  
  
He swept out of the room with Ginny in his arm, she leaned into him and arm came protectively and possessively around her waist.  
  
They all left sighing heavily and just watched the retreating figures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you agree dad? I mean look your just going to make us all uncomfortable," Aidan demanded.  
  
They were all arguing, it seemed that what the Weasley did too their mother was just unforgivable in their eyes. Draco glanced at Ginny and saw that his wife was looking out of the window in thought. The girls were the ones being quiet but their eyes told Draco that they disapproved of his decision.  
  
"Enough," Draco commanded.  
  
Silence followed this command; no one dared to challenge his authority.  
  
"I want to talk to your mother, what ever decision we make is for us. If you do not want to go then that is fine," Draco sternly said.  
  
They all sighed and watched their mother; they suppose whatever decision she made was fine with them, even if they had to be dragged into it.  
  
Draco turned to Ginny as the door banged shut, "I'm sorry if you're mad at me."  
  
Ginny sighed, "I'm not mad and I know your reasons, I know I have to forgive them sooner or later. But my heart just aches, old wounds are still healing and if they get cut again I don't think I could stand up again."  
  
She leaned into Draco as he bent down to kiss her soft silky head; "If you can't stand up straight again I can be your crutch Gin. I won't let you fall, and sometimes forgiveness sets the heart free. I still have my present to give to you."  
  
Ginny looked at him and smiled softly, "I know, we'll go and if the kids don't want to that's okay. So what'd you get me?"  
  
He went into his pocket, "I saw this when I was out for lunch with Blaise and I saw this. I figured I haven't spoiled you in a while so here it is."  
  
It was a glass star with a heart shaped diamond in the center, it was beautiful it was a necklace. It was quite tiny but very beautiful.  
  
"I feel like a spoiled brat," Ginny chuckled.  
  
"You know you deserve it," Draco replied.  
  
He lifted her up and they both went to bed remembering the days when they dated and laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Sorry for the long update, writers block. Well its now 11:59 so Happy New Year. 2004! Need opinions on who head boy and girl should be and quidditch teams! 


	6. Exiled Chapter 5 Happy Birthday Harry: P...

Exiled ~ Chapter 5 - Happy Birthday Harry: Part One  
  
Disclaimer- don't own any of the characters. maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny, Draco, and many of the Slytherins have been exiled to the muggle community. Leaving the world where all their loved ones had turned their backs on them. The people they only trust is Severus, Albus, and who would've thought Neville Longbottom. Now after 5 years Severus and Neville have cleared the names of the innocents and Dark Lord is dead. The Exiled after 16 years has returned to England.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Wytil- Thanks for the super review!  
  
Teresaangel- thanks for reviewing  
  
Makalani Astral- lol, thanks for reviewing  
  
Char3- Oh man I knew I did something wrong, arggg. Dang it, sighs, let's say she's a lot older. Forties I think would make it more right. Sorry for the mix up, my mistake.  
  
Midnight37- Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ginny fidgeted, pacing the room back and forth. Through corresponding with letters to her 'mother' it was agreed that they should have a party here at Malfoy Manor. It was a good place for a party; there was a pool, Quidditch pitch, the manor for that matter, and the beautiful scenery. Ginny had loved her new home the minute she saw it, but considering it was the Malfoy Manor. Ginny had demanded that they do another search through EVEY room.  
  
She even changed some of the rooms to other things. The dungeons were now practice rooms, their music lessons (kid's band), a studio where Ginny liked to paint once in a while, and a dancing/ballerina room. Most of the rooms were redecorated and the main bedroom Ginny had modeled to more lively colors. The kids were the ones that decorated their own rooms, except Calandre. Though Ginny knew that she wanted her room to be filled with stars. When the lights were off you could see the stars twinkle and there were shooting stars that lighted up her room.  
  
There were some rooms decorated mostly for guests, and how tonight the Weasley's and Potter would occupy them. They would stay the night and then leave in the morning. It was suppose to be the party of the year, with Potter other friends invited as well. However it was mostly a small party, since Potter didn't want it to be anything big. It was held from afternoon to the night, and some of the old teachers were invited. Out of all of it the Finnigan's, Thomas', Longbottom's, and the Wood's as well. Ginny asked the Zabini's and the Flint's to help her out with the party and for the kids to have someone they were familiar with to be around. Plus Draco would've strangled all of them if he didn't have anyone around to talk to.  
  
So Ginny was making sure none of the animals got out and scared everyone or whoever. She was making the food along with Bella, Aleria, and Donna and the kids were making sure that things were ready. The morning the Weasley and Potter arrived in the morning, marveling at the beautiful manor. The maid Lisa was showing them their rooms and as well the manor. "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you will be staying in ocean on the right side. There are labels on the doors for all of this. Bill Weasley and his wife shall be staying in the blue room; Charlie Weasley will be in the dragon room. Fred Weasley and his wife will be staying in the lily room and George Weasley will have a connecting room to Fred Weasley's in the snow room. Ronald Weasley and his wife will be staying in the blue room and Harry Potter will be staying the snitch room. The female children will share the rose room and the boys will share a room in the snake room. This is the east wing where all of you are staying the main rooms are a floor below you and the west wing is the masters and madam's live," Lisa instructed them.  
  
As they each entered the rooms it was beautiful. They figured that the names of the rooms followed the themes of the rooms as well. All the rooms were very large and had their own private bathrooms and some had the balcony to look at.  
  
The children didn't like the idea of sharing a room with anyone but as they entered the rooms it was magnificent. Each bed with a queen size and the bathrooms were very large. After everyone had settled in the Lisa had arranged the tour of the manor. They started outside and decided to work there way in. Lisa decided to start with the gardens.  
  
"Its very beautiful here, the gardens are beautiful," Molly Weasley commented.  
  
Lisa nodded in agreement, "Yes, well Madam decorated the whole place like this."  
  
They passed the gardens and went to the Quidditch field where the Malfoy, Zabini, and Flint's children were playing a game. All the Weasley males and some of the females were impressed with the size of the field. Calandre was sitting on the sidelines coloring her book when she spotted Lisa. She stood up and went to her, holding out her arms.  
  
Lisa picked her up, "Lisa, will yoo stile pay with me doo when big broders and sisters go to skool?"  
  
"Of course little miss," Lisa smiled softly at the child.  
  
Aidan landed and Calandre pulled down from Lisa's arms to Aidan's arms as he easily picked her up.  
  
"You poomised to take me fieing Aidan!" Calandre pouted. She stuck out her bottom lip and her eyes began to water.  
  
Adian hastily replied, "Of course, just don't cry Cal."  
  
Calandre smirked she was good at getting her way. Just so good.  
  
Randy called out, "Our team wins, we got the snitch!"  
  
Everyone was tired so they all began to land, and just sitting on the grass.  
  
"Come I think we should leave the children here to bond," Lisa announced.  
  
All the adults nodded and before the kids could disagree they went off to finish the tour.  
  
Rowena decided to speak for everyone, "Lets us call a truce?"  
  
Eve sneered, "Sure, but remember this. We are not friends, even though we are related by blood. Make no mistake, if are parents don't get things settled we always take out mum's side."  
  
Both of them came forward and declared a truce that would ultimately make them not attack each other.  
  
While they were the outsides, they had finally finished the tour of the manor. Well except the west wing, considering it was the family's private corridors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything had been prepared to Ginny's liking and everyone went to go get ready. So in an hour everyone would be here and they'd start the celebration.  
  
Ginny was bending down and getting Calandre to dress.  
  
"How about my princess where a dress?" Ginny smiled.  
  
She was holding up a pretty pink dress, but all Calandre did was shake her head.  
  
Calandre spoke up, "Mummy, we going swims?"  
  
"Swimming darling, and yes. So I suppose that we want a bathing suit instead then?" Ginny sighed in defeat.  
  
Calandre nodded and Draco strolled in. He grinned at his little princess, "So u got mummy around your finger lovely?" Draco laughed.  
  
Ginny and Calandre both stuck out their tongues at him that made him laugh harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Calandre was wandering in the hall of the west wing. She wanted to see her pet Jobberknoll, but mummy told her to keep the pets in the room. She opened mummy and daddy's bedroom door. Then all the animals got out.  
  
Calandre hoped she wasn't in too much trouble. 'Mummy gets all mad and makes me sit in the corner when I've done something wrong', Calandre thought. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *I'm sorry for the really late update! It's just its January and I am studying for my finals this month, sighs last minute cramming. I'm sorry, thanks all for reviewing. * 


	7. Exiled Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Harry: ...

Exiled ~ Chapter 6 – Happy Birthday Harry: Part Two  
  
Disclaimer- don't own any of the characters... maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny, Draco, and many of the Slytherins have been exiled to the muggle community. Leaving the world where all their loved ones had turned their backs on them. The people they only trust is Severus, Albus, and who would've thought Neville Longbottom. Now after 5 years Severus and Neville have cleared the names of the innocents and Dark Lord is dead. The Exiled after 16 years has returned to England.  
  
Please Review!  
  
BeBe-Cheung- finally a review from ya! Haha, thanks!  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity- thanks for the review!  
  
Icy Lullaby- Thanks for the cool review! Haha, technically they're close together. I'm not sure...  
  
Makalani Astral- thanks for the review  
  
WingedSnakie- thanks for the review ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat down on the benches outside near the gardens and flopped down, she was ready to cry. It was hard enough trying to be polite and not sure what to say about the tension that kept rising up in the room. She was having a hard time preparing everything when all she wanted to do was throw a piece of that ugly cake in someone's face. There were also the furry little creatures that were running around. They had wreaked the decorations and Ginny sent for the kids to do something with them.  
  
Draco and the men where off somewhere in the house, so she couldn't scream at him for this idea. She looked up at the sky, it wasn't that she did want to forgive them. It was that it had just hurt, it had felt like her heart was bleeding.  
  
It had been years, she supposes that she could forgive them, since it was what they had wanted. However she had this weird feeling when Harry tried to talk to her.  
  
She spotted Ron making his way out towards her, she sat up and looked at him. He looked like he was holding something and he held it on rather tightly.  
  
He moved and slowly sat down beside of her; she stiffened slightly but relaxed again.  
  
"Ronald, something I can help you with?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
Ron smiled at her, "You know I remembered when we were kids and we would just sit out here. Look at everything. I guess when I went to school I forgot about my baby sister."  
  
"As we grow up, sometimes we drift," Ginny said looking up.  
  
"We should have not drifted that far apart. I guess it was my fault, but look at you now. You glow with happiness and pride for your family. It was our fault we didn't see that, my mistake," Ron whispered.  
  
Ginny looked at him, "No one's fault. It was just a thing that happened because of it all. I'm not asking for you to say sorry Ron. I'm just hurt and it's been a long time since. I think it time we can let go. Ron I forgive, Draco was right. It's easy to forgive than just to hold onto the pain."  
  
Ron didn't know what to say, but he handed her the box that he had clutched so tightly.  
  
She looked at him questionably, and he urged her to open it.  
  
She looked inside and it was pictures of each of her brothers and music began to fill the air. It was her favorite jewelry box, and inside was the necklace that she had saved up so hard for to buy. It was a simple necklace that had a snowflake diamond on it, it was small but it was the first really nice thing that she had bought for herself.  
  
"You kept this?" Ginny whispered to him.  
  
Ron nodded, "After you left I went into your room everyday and sat and looked around. You had most of your stuff packed but there were the little things. I have them all, if you ever want them."  
  
Ginny stifled a sob, but in the end flung herself onto his shoulder and started to cry.  
  
All the years of hurt had started to wash away as she sat there crying on his shoulder. Ron leaned his head down to hers and rubbed her back.  
  
All he could think about was how good it was to have his little sister back into his arms.  
  
Draco stood from a distance with Aidan and Randy at his side.  
  
"So I guess than we all have to be nice to mum's family then?" Randy asked.  
  
Draco grinned, "I'm glad your mum solved her differences, she always did get so quiet around their birthdays. You should be happy Randy and Aidan. There are good people, but people make mistakes too."  
  
Aidan looked at the scene; he had always really loved his mum. If she was happy about that then he would support her, "Then I guess I don't get to punch Percy's face anymore."  
  
Draco smirked, "Too bad, he got on my nerves a lot too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So here everyone sat at their tables, Harry had received many pricey gifts from everyone and he was quite happy. Ginny was happier and she laughed with Fred and George when they told her about their success and their jokes. It was like one big happy family.  
  
Aidan looked and surveyed the room.  
  
His mum was slow dancing with dad and they looked so happy. Randy was getting along with Amy Weasley, Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione second eldest.  
  
Calandre was playing with Uncle Charlie and his wife; she had such a laughter that echoed the room.  
  
His twin was dancing on the floor with Blake Zabini, to Aidan it looked like sparks were flying. He only had to laugh, but it was hard watching his twin being so close to someone else rather than him.  
  
Finally Mary was talking; which was an unusual sight with Dom Flint and Brittany Weasley.  
  
He looked around, everyone was happy and he was pleased to finally see that his mum was really laughing and not trying to hide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the beginning when we moved here, all of us resented it. Dad had said that it was really for our mum and we should help her. They had told us about her past a long time ago. Mum used to cry on birthdays or the date when she left them. I wasn't use to seeing my mum so sad and tired, it was like watching another person on those days. Dad always did try his best to do whatever he could to cheer up mum. I remember when I was little; Eve and I would always play Quidditch with dad. Then one of those days we were running around the mansion and we came across mum crying. At first it was shocking because I had never seen my mum like that. Dad was at work and he didn't know. I remember walking over and crawling onto my mum's lap and trying to brush the tears away. I said to her that big girls don't cry and she smiled down at me. She replied that sometimes everyone cries to wash away the hurt. I looked at her confused asking where was my mummy hurt. She took my hand and placed it over her heart, saying here and when I was older I would understand. When we were old enough, it was that same day I saw her crying. Eve wasn't here since she was taking care of Randy while mum rested. I walked over to where she sat. She was starring at the window like she was last time. She looked at me and smiled. I knelt in front of her and asked her what was wrong while I tried to brush away the tears. This time she told me her story and dad's. I never knew that mum and dad went through so much especially the war, I realized at that moment they were like my idol. They never did talk much about there past, especially what they saw during the dark times. Such strong people only trying to find love and happiness. I would've never known that my mum was somewhat of an outcast and dad was such a bully. I liked how they turned out though. As she finish telling me her tale I looked at her and said 'Good people make mistakes too, and that mum you shouldn't cry on this day but more celebrate with them.' She smiled down at me and I stood up went and returned with a candle. She took her wand and lit it. I sat down beside her and watched with her the candle flame flicker back and forth. I see now that mum was always trying to be strong for us, so we eventually agreed together that this was for mum and dad. It wouldn't be so bad either. I'd have a chance to see mum and dad's homeland and Hogwarts. They told us many bedtime stories about Hogwarts, so here was my chance to mark down history as my parents did. Dad was Head Boy and Seeker for his house and mum was a nurse that healed a lot of people and she was Chaser for her house. I want to be like them, I want to be the good people that they turned out to be. Virginia Weasley- Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, I am proud to say that they are my parents and I would always love them.  
~Aidan~  
  
FIN ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you all for reading my story. I'm sorry about the long update; school has just been to hard for me. Thanks for all my reviewers! =] 


End file.
